NWN2:MOTB denouement
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: One adventure after the other. One battle after the other. Now a question arises. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I make no money out of this.**

**Ok, this is an idea that came to me completely out of the blue. It has been some months since I last played NWN2:MOTB so some things might not be so accurate. This is more or less how I would have wanted the end of the game to be. The only NWN ending that I have actually liked was in the Underdark expansion. Anyway, please read and REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Brief description:** Athana is an elf, fighter/rogue. Normal height. Green eyes. Long brown hair. Thin and elegant.

**Beta: errihu

* * *

**

**oOo**

Athana just stood there, in a clearing near Mulsantir, feeling a little numb. She had just defeated the evil that had plagued her and returned to her home plane, after her talk with Kelemvor, god of the incredible adventure had just come to an end, and with it a question arose.

"Now what?" she thought, not realizing she had just spoken out loud.

"Now we celebrate!" Gann replied, putting his arm on her shoulders.

"Now you can go back home," said Ammon Jerro with a slight smile on his face.

Athana nodded, "Yes, it is time to visit old friends."

"And we are coming with you," Safiya chimed in.

"That goes without saying," Gann said with a laugh.

A few days later, with the help of magic, Athana and her companions found themselves at Crossroad Keep, the place she had briefly called home. The place had not changed much since she was last there. Small improvements could be seen as far as the roads and the fortifications went, and there were certainly more people coming and going.

Athana and her friends, minus Okku (who had decided to stay behind), presented themselves to a very surprised Kana. Her replacement, as captain of the Keep, hurriedly dispatched messages to announce the return of the Knight-Captain. Bevil was the first person to respond to the news of her arrival. He had remained in the Keep after the war and was serving as a high ranking officer of the Guard.

Much to everyone's astonishment, he stormed into the room, interrupting her talk with Kana, who had been bringing her up to speed in regard to the after-war situation in the region. He hugged her so tightly that he made her gasp for air. But she couldn't blame him, after all, he had thought her dead ever since the war against the King of Shadows. She understood and shared his enthusiasm, as he had always been like a brother to her.

After his initial bewilderment abated, it gave way to curiosity. So, he demanded to hear the tale of her disappearance. Athana was more than willing to oblige. They sat together in front of the fire as she recounted her journey and adventures up to the defeat of Akachi. Her companions tactfully retired, to let the two catch up.

Invitations were sent to old friends and acquaintances. A big celebration was planned.

Khelgar was the first to arrive. The dwarf had been the first companion she had met as she had set out from West Harbor. He was in tears as he greeted her. He couldn't contain his joy in seeing her alive after so many months. Athana couldn't help but smile kindly to him and proceeded to patiently, answer his many questions about her journey after their abrupt parting.

Neeshka, Sand, and Grobnar arrived just before the party. The gnome was more cheerful than ever and songs just seemed to flow out of him, no doubt due to the joy he felt for this reunion and a bit of the rum that Kelgar had offered him. Neeshka was happier than ever for being able to see Athana, the woman who she saw as a sister, alive and well. The biggest surprise was Sand. He was actually pleasant and even went as far as to state that he had been "happy that she had actually come back in one piece".

**oOo**

As the evening of the celebration progressed Athana met a lot of people she had known before and others that she hadn't. It seemed that the entire region had been invited. She spoke with Neval, who presented her Lord Nasher's greetings and best wishes. She also met once more the crazy wizard Aldanon who, according to Kana, had taken permanent residence in the Keep, much to the chagrin of the servants and some of the soldiers. Apparently, the old wizard would occasionally conduct messy and loud experiments, in the middle of the night, making everyone believe that the castle was under attack.

Sometime in the evening Athana came face to face with someone else she hadn't seen in a while; Daeghun Farlong, her father. For a moment she froze; unable to utter a word. She had just stood there watching him. Somehow he seemed a bit older; it showed in his eyes. Both Kana and Neval had told her that he had not given up his search for her, never having believed that she had died in the collapse of the ruins.

He had noticed her presence too, but he too seemed not to know how to react. So, they stood there for a while, staring at each other. It had been he who made the first move. He closed the small distanced that had separated them and enveloped her in a hug that rivaled the one she had received from Bevil. That action stunned Athana even more. She had never seen her father display so much emotion. A few seconds passed before she returned the hug, relaxing into her father's embrace.

"You are back," he whispered in her ear, "I knew you were alive."

She felt her eyes water. At last, she was home.

After they ended the embrace, she lead him to a corner, where they sat down, side by side. Athana related her latest adventure. He listened intently and Athana could see pride shine in his eyes.

**oOo**

Sometime, in the midst of the celebration, she managed to slip away. Feeling the need to get away for a while, she climbed to one of the roofs of the building. She stood below the stars, with the faint sound of music and laughter coming from inside. The weather was cold since winter was only a few days away, but she didn't care.

Most of the party of adventurers had reunited that evening, but not all. No one knew where Zhjaeve had wandered to, but she was certainly alive. Elanee had returned to her forest and refused to leave it, a fact that didn't particularly bother Athana. She had never quite liked the elven druid.

But there were some people who were not there because they couldn't be, because they had been killed.

Quara had died a traitor's death, one that Athana did not regret in the slightest.

But another death weighed heavily on Athana: Shandra's. She viewed the whole affair as her personal failure. She knew, however, that there was someone who regretted it even more, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. After all Shandra had been not only Ammon Jerro's granddaughter but also the last of his bloodline. Casavir was also one of those who had perished .But, though he had lost his life, he had died an honorable death, saving his companion's lives. At least for that Athana was glad. She wanted to believe that he had found his peace. One death, however, still plagued her. Bishop.

Even the thought of that name could still make her heart bleed. She had loved him very deeply, but he had betrayed her. Her only comfort was that at least he had loved her too. But love was not enough. It had pained her to find out that he had died too. He hadn't fought against her, choosing to leave before the fight with Garrius, but he had become one more victim of the collapse of the ruins. She knew that because she had seen his soul on the Wall. She had wanted nothing more than to rip the Wall to shreds, but that had been something that could not be done so easily. A few tears escaped her eyes at the thought, running down her pale cheeks.

"Athana?" Gann's gentle voice came from behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I 'm…I just wanted some fresh air. It's too stuffy down there."

"A lot of people came," he said as he approached enough to stand by her side. He pretended to look at the stars as she did, casting sideways glances on her face. If he noticed her wet eyelashes, he didn't say anything.

"Mm," was her only reply as she shivered, suddenly feeling the cold. Gann must have seen it because he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Athana reached up and touched his arm in a tender gesture.

She loved Gann. Maybe not with the passion and intensity that she had loved Bishop, but her love was true and honest. There were hardly any secrets between them. She had told him about everything that had happened prior to their meeting. She had confessed that she had loved Bishop and that she still did. He had accepted it. Their relationship was not only built on love, but on trust as well. Athana was certain that he would help her hear heal to an extent. She was sure they could live a good life together…for a time. Not necessarily a peaceful one, seeing the kind of people they were, but an interesting one.

"You seem deep in thought, do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No, I was just thinking about everything that has happened," she explained.

"I imagine this place must bring you many memories, especially after meeting your old companions," Gann observed.

"Have you thought what you are going to do from now on? Will you leave when Safiya does?"

"Why my lady, it seems as if you want to get rid of me."

"No, no!" Athana protested, "I just…"

"I have in fact thought about it and…why don't we get married?"

Athana's eyes widened in surprise. She unbound herself from his arms, turning to face him.

"Are you certain?"she questioned.

"Yes I am. That is…only if you would have me," he said with a smile that made most women turn to butter.

"But I though you wanted to travel," Athana pressed, somewhat baffled at the whole situation. She had never dared to think that Gann would be content to settle down.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "We can do that together. We can settle here for a while and then set out on an adventure again. What do you say?"

A radiant smile appeared on her face. "Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

It was Gann's turn to smile broadly, both due to her answer and her enthusiasm. Promptly, he bent down and kissed her, passionately. For a moment, everything around them faded away as they lost themselves in the joy of the moment and in each other's arms.

"But…"Athana started saying as she pulled away, ending the kiss. She looked up at Gann, her hands on his chest, unwilling to fully leave his embrace. "I want us to marry in West Harbor."

"Whatever the lady wants," he replied. "But for now…what do you say we return to the party before they start missing you?"

"Ok, after all you still haven't met my father," she agreed with a mischievous and playful smile as he offered her his arm and led her inside.

**oOo**

* * *

**What do you think? Good? No good? Talk to me people!**

**Belladonna-Isabella **


	2. Author's note

At last! This story has been revamped and hopefully, due to my wonderful beta** errihu** it is as good as it can be. I had intended to fix it for quite some time and now it is done! I am so happy that I couldn't resist writing this little author's note to let you know.

I also want to take advantage of the opportunity and say thank you to all the people that have read and reviewed this story. Thank you so much!

~Bella


End file.
